


Learning to love

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: What if Sesshomaru followed in his father's footsteps with loving a human. How will he treat her? Will he truly learn to love him like his father loved Inuyasha's mother?
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru hates humans, but like his father he found a human to loe and bear 3 of his pups. They are all half demon like Inuyasha.

His third and final pup his mate gave him is blind.

Sesshomaru met her when she was 13, shortly after his father passed away.

When he first saw her she was being bullied by the boys in the village.

"You'll never be good enough to be a wife for one of us! You have a demon problem!" one said.

"No, I don't! They are intersting! she said coughing up blood from being kicked in the side.

Sesshomaru stepped between her and the boys. "Enough" he said coldy to them

"Why are you protecting such a worthless girl? She'll never be good enough for anyone. Including demons, full or half" another side

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care about her or your lives. She has done thothing wrong towards us or your kind. She will be someone's mate one day" he said.

They left her laughing the entire way back to the village.

Jaken, go on ahead and let the elder know I am coming"

"Yes, Mi Lord"

He picked her up and carried her to the village, where Kaede and the doctor were talking.

Kaede saw him and bowed. "Thank ye for bringing this child home" she told him.

He nodded. 

While he was walking her home he studied her face. She was beautiful and smleed different from other humans. She smelled of lavender mixed with honeysuckle.

"She smells different, I like this smell" he told himself. "Maybe I could make an exception with her"

He bowed to Kaede and left. Sesshomaru couldn't get her out of his mind. Her scent was intoxicating to him.

'Could I really be like father? Could I love and protect a human? Could she love me?' he thought to himself

He looked up to the sky. Sesshomaru was sure his father was smiling down on him.

'Can I do it? Can I love a human?'

The answer would come to him before long.

The answer would be yes.


	2. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumiko hadn't seen him in two years and now he came to call upon her again. Will he take her virginity?

Two years have passed since that night.

Kumiko was at the waterfall and was swimming around.

"I see I am not the only one that likes the waterfall" he said

She ducked down in the water. "My Lord Sesshomaru" she said. "I'm told I owe you my thank for a couple of years ago"

He nodded. "Have you found a mate?"

"No, the boys in will not take one that likes demons more than humans" she told him.

He undressed and stepped in.

umiko turned to get out.

"Stay" he said.

She nodded and went towards him.

"Do you like this Sesshomaru?"

She nodded. "My Lord, my name is Kumiko" she said.

"What age are you now?"

"Fifteen, my Lord"

"Old enough to take a mate?"

"Yes" she said.

"This Sesshomaru will make you his this night, you belong to no one but this Sesshomaru"

Her heart skipped a beat. She had watched him since she was about four. This was her dream come true. "Yes, My Lord. My Lord should now I am still pure"

He nodded and pulled her so her top half was cover by the rocks and he positioned himself at her enterance. "Is my mate ready?"

She nodded and held on to the rocks

He slammed into her hard and fast.

"AH!!!" She cried out

He barely waited for her to adjust to him before he sped up.

Kumiko tried not to cry as it hurt far worse than she had thought

At this point she was waiting for him to finish.

Before long she heard him panting and leaned over her as he bit her neck hard as he came in her

Kumiko hissed at the bite.

"If you fail to carry my pups this time we shall repeat the action soon" he told her.

"Yes, My Lord" she said and stayed in the water.

The blood of her youth was heading downstream

'Goodbye childhood, hello adulthood' she thought to herself

"I will escort you to the village, you will stay there until I call upon you"

"Yes, My Lord" she said getting out to dress before helping him with his armor.

"Is something wrong my mate?"

"I am sore My Lord" she told him

He nodded. "Let us go" he said. 

She nodded again and followed him.

They made their way back to the village.

"Until we meet again my mate" he said

She nodded and bowed to him.

He nodded and left.

She went into Kaede's hut quickly.

"Did ye have a nice time out?" she asked.

"I guess" she said softly

"What is the matter child?"

"The boys were right..I'm not good enough to be with human boys...Lord Sesshomaru painfully made me his mate tonight" she told her.

Kadede looked at her. She felt ba for Kumiko. "Well, they said ye wouldn't be fit to be a demon mate aye?"

"Aye" Kumiko said.

"Ye has already proved them wrong. The Lord of the West has mated you, as his father mated a human as well, ye realized the pups will be half demon?"

Kumiko nodded and slowly sat down. She was unsure about being his mate if it was going to be that painful

She had just gotten over her period and she wasn't ready to be a mother quite yet.

'How do you tell your mate you're not ready to be a mom yet?' she thought to herself

Kumiko had to wait until she saw him again.


	3. Six months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't see him for a few months, he came back for her to mate with her and Kaede suggested he take her out of the village

"Mi Lord, are you sure you want her as a mate? There are plenty of female dog demons for Mi Lord to take" Jaken said.

"I do not wis for them, I wish to keep the one I mated with today" he told him.

"You are truly like the late dog general" he told him.

Sesshomaru growled. "I'M NOT like him! I do not care for her life or feelings. I do not care if I hurt her or not"

"Your father cared for the half demon's mother and your mother both" he told him

"Jaken..."

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"Shut up" he said leaving him behind

"Wait for me!!" he said running after him

Sesshomaru headed towards the village.

The village boys gather outside of Kaede's

"She's not not good enough to live here..." one told her

"That is not ye decision" she told them.

Sesshomaru overheard their discussion.

They talked for a while more before they left.

Kumiko swept the hut trying to keep from crying

Kaede looked up. "My Lord Sesshomaru"

"I have come to fetch Kumiko, my mate" he said

"I do not think she is wanting to be with you" she said

"You lie old woman"

Kumiko did not appear outside

He growled. "Mate!" he called to her.

She sat in the hut crying

"Perhaps ye should find a new place for Kumiko to live. Her death is promised if she stays past this night"

"Will this please my mate?" he asked.

"Aye, there are other thigs she has discussed with me" she said

"We shall talk first" he said

They sat to talk in the hut in front of Kumiko.

She bowed when he came in

He nodded and sat down

Kumiko gave them both some tea

As he and Kaede talked Kumiko would speak when necessary

Sesshomaru wasn't happy to have rules placed upon him but agreed to be nicer in being intimate with her.

"Do ye need anything Kumiko?" Kaede asked.

"Material, needle, thread, for clothes and something for a pillow and blanket"

Kaede gave her everyting she asked for including food and drink

"Thank you so much Kaede, I promise to only call upon you when I am birthing pups" she said.

"Ye are welcome child" she told her. "Ye mother would be proud of how grown up you are"

She noded. "Yes, mama would have been proud"

"Go now child, be safe"

She hugged her. "I will be, thank you Kaede"

Kaede hugged her back.

Sesshomaru led the way as Kumiko carried her things in a roll

On the way past the forest that Inuyasha was in. 

Sesshomaru stopped at a cave and checked it out before permitting her enter. "Come in" he said

She went in. "I could make it homey...." she said softly

He nodded. "Are you hungry"

Her stomach growled. "Yes, I am" she said.

"Stay here" he told her

She nodded and started to set things up.

A couple of hours had passed and he brought her meat that was killed and prepared for up to six months.

"I will not let my mate starve" he said

"Could you call me Kumi?" she asked.

"Girl, he will call you as he desires" Jaken said

"Kumi..." he said trying it out

She smiled. "That's beautiful" she said. "Shall I please my mate now?"

"Do you wish not to eat?"

"I had some bread and fruit" she told him

"On your knees" he told her.

She took her clothes off. Kumiko knew it would be a couple of days before her period. "I should become pregnant this night my Lord" she told him as she got to her knees

He nodded and disrobed as well. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Really?" he asked

"Please be gentle, when you go fast it hurts" she told him.

He nodded and slammed into her

She cried out in pain

He waited for her to adjust to him. Once she did he went slower

She moaned in pleasure

He sped up and slowed down throughout their love making session.

Towards the end he sped up more. He gripped her hips and slammed into her hard.

She cried out partl in pleasure, partly from pain.

He grunted in pleasure as he slammed into her one last time as he came hard in her.

Kumiko buried her face. How she hated how rough he was with her.

He twitched as he slowed down. Sesshomaru panted and pulled out

He pulled her hair.

She winced in pain

"You shall be carrying my pups on this night" he told her.

"Yes my Lord" she told her

Kumiko didn't move

Sesshomaru gave her some meat. "Make this and eat it. My pups shall be big and strong"

"They will be half demons" she said softly. "Can you handle that"

He looked at her. "I am unsure"

She sighed. "Ever if you don't love them I will...for the both of us" she told him. "On the day I birth, I want Kaede here"

He nodded. "Until next time my mate" he told her

Once he and Jaken were gone she cried.

This was not what she wanted. Kumiko wanted a guy o be with, to be married to.

She never imagined she would be a demon's mate. Especially one as rude as him.

Kumiko had no diea how long a half demon pregnancy lasted.

She was scared and alone

"How do I do this on my own?" she asked out loud to no one imparticular


End file.
